Bonne Saint Valentin Harry
by Yuketsuko
Summary: Un soir de Saint Valentin, les quelques fêtards sont épiés par d'étranges lecteurs pervers et satisfaits. Ces lecteurs, c'est vous. R: 200 mots. Nombreux pairings.
1. Mon plus beau Valentin

**Auteuse : Confiture2tom**

Base : Harry Potter

Titre : Bonne Saint Valentin Harry...

Genre : Yoaï, slash ( attention aux homophobes...)

Rating : K

Couple : Mes tits chéwis ryry et dray..

Disclaimer :Tout a notre dieu JKR comme dab... 

Statu : mini OS défi de moi à émmélie, de émmélie à moi 

**Restriction: 200 mots à peu près**

Résumé :** C'est bientôt la Saint Valentin alors voilà un petit défi relevé pour vos petits yeux de lecteur aguerri... La Saint Valentin, période joyeuse, période des amoureux... La tour d'astronomie, une larme essuyée par magie, un Valentin innatendu... peut être est ce vraiment de l'amour...**

**nda: pour ce défi, je l'ai lancé a émmélie en espagnol et finalement j'ai voulu le faire voilà... Je me suis inspiré d'un défi du même genre mais avec Hermione/Severus encore désolée mais j'avais de l'inspiration...**

**oO°Oo**

Harry, seul dans la tour d'astronomie soupirait encore et encore... En ce jour si spécial, il ne devrait pas être seul, mais pourtant, il l'était... Il y avait bien quelqu'un à qui il voudrait souhaiter une bonne Saint Valentin mais celui-ci devait encore être dans le lit d'une de ses nombreuses compagnes... Et oui, Harry Potter aimait les hommes, mais personne ne le savait à part lui-même bien sûr... Et heureusement parce que si jamais quelqu'un découvrait à qui il pensait en ce moment et pourquoi, sa réaction ne risquerais pas d'être belle à voir...

Une petite larme s'échappa des yeux mouillés de notre héros mais, chose bizarre, elle disparut comme elle était venue... S'en suivit une deuxième qui disparut elle aussi... Harry se retourna brusquement et devinez qui se trouvait en face de lui, sa baguette levée vers les yeux émeraudes d'Harry... Ce cher Valentin tant espéré et pour qui ces larmes avaient été versées... Tout doucement, Draco se rapprocha de Harry et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres pulpeuses...

- Bonne St Valentin Harry...

Sur ce, Harry enlaca son Valentin et quelques larmes perlèrent encore sur ses joues, des larmes de bonheur...

**oO°Oo**

**Voila, 204 mots mais bon pour 4 mots, on va pas chipoter... **

**j'espère que ca vous a plu et n'oubliez pas : reviews !**


	2. Prison des sens

**Auteur : **Yuketsuko

**Base : **Harry Potter _It's the End guys_

**Restriction:**200 mots

**Nda : **Une suite tant demandée, tant attendue. Qui aura su patienter 1 an ? Si courte mais d'autres suivront. Pairing difficile à trouver. Peut être un cadeau pour le gagnant ?

* * *

**T**a bouche effleure mon cou. Ton souffle effleure mon corps. Tes mains effleurent mes hanches. Pétrifiée, électrisée je ne peux bouger. Statufiée, stupéfixée, je ne peux réagir. De longs doigts blancs caressent le pan de la cape cachant précieusement la sensualité de mes jambes et je cesse. Je cesse de respirer. Je cesse de vouloir. Je cesse de penser. Je cesse d'espérer. Je reste.

**D**e longs frissons parcourent mon corps alors que tu joues à me rendre folle. Tu joues avec mon corps, tu joues avec mes torts. Je ne devrais être là. Je devrais être loin... Je devrais être là bas. Avec lui. Mais tu m'as appelée, ici. Et je t'ai suivie._ 'Joyeuse Saint Valentin'_ me sussures tu entre les clavicules. Et je ne peux que subir tes mains froides. Je ne peux que tromper cette promesse. Je ne peux qu'haïr cette tendresse. Je ne peux qu'aimer ces caresses.

**I**nterdit, banni, cet amour est proscrit. Tu me le fait subir. Tu me forces à le supporter. Supporter tes yeux brulant enflammant la pureté de mon corps et cette douce lueur présente lorsque tu me vois sourire. J'aime, je déteste. Tu me la fêtes.


	3. La cage du phoenix

**Auteur :** Yuketsuko

**Base :** Harry Potter _Do you regret it ?_

**Restriction :** 200 mots

**N.da : **Une suite assez douloureuse à écrire. Prenez le temps de lire, ce ne sont que 200 mots. Chapitre dédié à **Jade chu** qui a su trouver la pairing précédent. Désolé, je n'ai pas eut le temps de te faire un véritable cadeau.

* * *

**T**out est prêt pour l'acceuillir. Une chandelle vacillante apposée au centre d'une simple table. Quelques Lys blancs décorant majestueusement le vase l'accompagnant. Des couverts d'argents soigneusement placés de part et d'autre d'une assiette décoré d'étoiles brillantes. Une lumière tamisée donnant l'impression d'une faiblesse de cette dernière. Et bien sûr lui. 

**I**l l'attend depuis déjà quelques minutes, ne cessant d'admirer son visage enjoué dans le reflet le plus proche. Cuillère, miroir, assiette, verre. Tout y passe, rien ne l'y lasse. Ce soir doit être le plus beau de sa vie, le premier qu'il passera entièrement dans les bras de son amour. Ce soir, il deviendra un homme. Ce soir, il l'acceuillera a bras ouverts dans son petit cocon duveteux. Ne se doutant pas que la brune de ses rêves ne pourra le rejoindre, il a tout préparé minutieusement, mis les petits plats dans les grands. Il l'attend. Il l'attendra le temps qu'il faudra. 167

**I**l passera la nuit à l'attendre. Vainement. Tel un amoureux en peine.

**P**our lui, cette soirée ne sera pas fête mais cage. Enchaîné dans la tour, il attend toujours. _Bonne Saint Valentin._


End file.
